Harry Potter and the Potter Stranger
by Cassy Lily Potter
Summary: It's their fifth year, a new transfer student comes to Hogwarts. She resembles someone close to Harry, she's had a okay life, but has some deep dark secrets. Caught between loyalties, love, not sure where she should be.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters, the only thing that is mine is the idea and the non canon people I created. **

**Chapter 1**

**That Summer **

It was a pretty warm summer day. A young boy way lying in the bushes under a window seal. He was hiding from his Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia, they dispised him because he's not an ordinary boy. Infact he's a wizard. The young boy's name is Harry Potter, he attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry was trying to listen to the news for information on Lord Voldemort's where-abouts.

Harry had seen Lord Voldemort last year during the last task of the Tri-Wizard tournament. He watched Voldemort murder Cedric Diggory. He came out of the maze with Cedric's dead body in his arms. He still has nightmares of that night.

When the news ended, he crawled out of the bushes and started walking down the street. He started thinking about his two best friends Ron and Hermione. He hasn't heard from them since the first week of summer. He was getting annoyed that they were together but hasn't rescued him. They told him they'd get him at the beginning of summer.

"Is Cassy coming this winter?" Narcissa asked Lucius.

"Actually, She's coming now."

"I thought you didn't want Draco to meet her?"

"I think it's about time they met. Maybe She'll replace Pansy."

"Will I get to met her this time?"

"Of course Narcissa."

Narcissa went into the kitchen and started cooking dinner. She normally doesn't cook, house elves cook, but this time she wanted a special welcome meal made by her for Cassy's arrival.

As the hours passed and the sky darkened the air started to get chilly. Harry made his way back to Number 4 Private Drive. When he entered the Dursley's were in the living room glued to the t.v. Harry climbed the stairs as quick as he could. When he entered his room he looked at his nightstand. A picture of his parents sat on the nightstand.

Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents, were murdered by Voldemort nearly 15 years ago. Voldemort tried to murder Hary too, but all he did was give Harry the lightning bolt scar.

"Harry dear," Aunt Petunia called.

He ran downstairs, he saw Vernon, Petunia, and Dudly sitting, looking somewhat frightened. He looked by the door, there stood Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hi ya Harry," Mr. Weasley said cheerfully.

"Get your things Harry," Aunt Petunia said.

"Come on, Hurry up!"Uncle Vernon yelled.

Harry ran back up the stairs. He threw some things in his trunk including the picture of his parents. He closed his trunk, grabbed Hedwig's cage (Hedwig was in it), and went downstairs. Mr. Weasley was looking around the room. Petunia winced everytime he'd touch something.

"Aurther," He turned around.

"Yes?" He looked at Harry, "Ah, your ready. good. lets go."

Mr. Weasley grabbed Harry's trunk. He walked out to a muggle car. Mrs. Weasley and Harry followed. Everyone at the Burrow were asleep when Harry arrived. Mr. Weasley took Harry's trunk upstairs. Harry followed. A few minutes after he lied down he fell asleep.

The next day when Harry woke up, he saw Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Fred, and George all looking at him.

"Good Morning Harry," Ginny said sweetly.

"When did you get here mate?" asked Ron.

"Last night," He answered as he sat up.

* * *

><p><strong>This is short, I know Read and Review. I'm gonna post the second chapter now too. I'll post the 3rd and 4th one in a few days, the more reviews I get the faster I'll post more! <strong>


	2. Chapter 2: Introductions

**Chapter 2: **

**Introductions**

"One thing, stay in touch," Said Cody.

He was standing at a departure gate in LAX International Airport. Him and his friends were saying bye to their best friend, Cassy. Even though Cassy was a witch and attending a Witch and Wizarding school located in the Los Angeles area, they befriended her.

Cassy just turned 15 on July 31st. She will be a 5th year. Over the summer she did some research and ran searches looking for her biological parents. Albus Dumbledore got into contact with her, making an exception to enroll her in Hogwarts this year.

"Code, I'll be fine and I'll stay in touch. Take care of my baby."

"Don't worry, It'll be in the garage along with Lily."

Cassy hugged Cody, "I'll miss you, Love you Code," She turned around and started walking. She stopped and turned around, "Bye Jason, Bye Shay, Bye Dalton," She turned and walked down the hallway and on to the plane.

10 hours later she landed in England. She walked off and entered the airport. A man with long white blonde hair, a long black cloak, and a cane with a snakes head on top stood waiting by the arrival gate.

"Cassy."

"Lucius."

"Come."

They walked out the airport and went to a house next to the airport. They use Floo powder to get to the Malfoy Manor. When they got there Narcissa was in the kitchen and Draco was upstairs.

"Narcissa," Lucius called, when he got out of the fireplace.

"yes?" She walked into the room, "Oh you must be Cassy."

"Yes ma'am."

"Someone with manners for their elders."

"I guess I'll let you two talk, I'll go see what Draco's doing." Lucius said while walking to the stairs.

"Oh he's packing,"Narcissa replied.

"For?" Lucius asked as he turned around.

"He's going to Goyle's for the rest of summer."

"oh," Lucius walked upstairs as Cassy and Narcissa went into the kitchen.

"Watch Out!" Harry yelled at Ginny. Fred hit a bludger and it was heading straight for Ginny.

Ron wanted them to practice quidditch with him. He wants to tryout for keeper. Ginny was the chaser for Ron. They were behind the burrow. Hermione was afraid to get on a broom and play so she stayed inside and helped Mrs. Weasley. George had tossed the quaffle and it went straight past Ron.

"Ron!" Fred Yelled.

"What?"

"You weren't suppose to let the quaffle go past you. Your suppose to catch it."

Harry was sitting on his broom. He had to be a chaser, they didn't want to let the snitch out in the open area with out a real quidditch field. A few minutes later Ginny came crashing to the ground. Mrs. Weasley ran outside, Hermione right behind her. They went straight to Ginny.

"Ginny." Mrs. Weasley knelt down.

"Sorry mom," Fred and George said in unison.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TWO TO BE GENTLE WITH GINNY?" Mrs. Weasley yelled standing in front of the twins.

Ginny looked up, " What happened?"

"You got hit by a buldger sweetie." Mrs. Weasley told her.

"oh-"

"Is anything hurting?" Mrs. Weasley cut her off.

"Just my head."

"Come inside dear," Mrs. Weasley helped her up. She took her inside.

"Draco!" Lucius called.

He was standing at the foot of the stairs in the Malfoy Manor. Draco ran down the stairs.

"They here?"

"No, Draco I'd like you to meed someone."

"Who?" He asked looking around the room expecting to see soemone of his fathers age. Cassy and Narcissa walked into the room from the kitchen. Draco looked over at his mother and the young girl beside her. They were engaged in a conversation.

"Cassy," She turned her head to Lucius. A few strands of her silky smooth jet black hair fell in front of her face, hiding her sparkling emerald green eyes. She had a tan, a California tan.

"Draco, I'd like you to meet Cassy Cope."

"Hi," Cassy said quietly. She put the strand of hair behind her ears. Her sparkling emerald green eyes now visible to Draco.

"Hey," Draco said with a smile.

Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Cassy. There was a knock at the door, Narcissa walked over to it and answered it.

"Hey dad, think I can stay here the rest of the summer?"

"No son, you've already told the Goyle's that you'd be there."

Mr. Goyle and Narcissa came into the room. Draco went upstairs. He came back down with his trunk and owl. Mr. Goyle grabbed Draco's trunkand started walking it outside. Draco said bye to his parents and Cassy then followed Mr. Goyle out.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review! I'd love to hear from you readers, it also helps me to write faster =] <strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Knockturn Ally

**Chapter 3:**

**Knockturn ally **

_Cassy laughed as her and her friends, Cody, Shay, Dalton, and Jason sat in a garage. A 1992 Honda Civic Si sat parked next to them, it had primer on it, due to it awaiting a paint job. _

"_So Cas.. When do you go back to school?" Cody asked_

" _In September, why?"_

" _Do you think we'll get the paint done before you go?"_

" _I'm not sure, I'm waiting for the paint to come in, if its not you can do it, I trust you Code" She smiled. _

"_Are we going to be able to see you?" At that time an owl showed up, it flew into the open garage and landed infront of Cassy, holding it's head towards her, a letter in its beak. She took the letter from it and read over it. _

"_What does it say?" Cody asked. _

"_Why is it from an owl?"Jason asked, Jason was new, he didn't know Cassy was a witch yet. _

"_Umm.. well.. Code.. I don't think you'll be able to see me except the holidays. This letter is from a school called Hogwarts, it's in Scotland. Well.. It's like the school I go to now, I guess I'm transfering out there." She sighed, knowing she'd miss seeing her friends even more, being so far away. _

As August 30th rolled around, Lucius woke Cassy up early. While eating breakfast she received the Hogwarts 5th year supplies list. Once they were done she got ready and they headed to Diagon Ally.

"Harry, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.  
>They got up and got dressed then went down to eat breakfast with everyone else. When they were finished, they collected their lists from Mrs. Weasley then headed off to Diagon Ally.<p>

"Be back at Gringotts by 6 please," Mrs. Weasley told Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Lucius walked out of Magical Menagerie, the pet store. He found Cassy in Flourish and Blotts. She was standing at the register paying for the stack of books she had.

"That's a lot of books." She jumped.  
>"God, don't scare me like that."<br>"sorry."  
>" What's the dog for?" she asked pointing to a dog in Lucius's arms.<br>"Oh, it's for you. I remembered Snape telling me about Mittens."  
>"Oh," She walked over to him and grabbed the dog.<br>"She's a poodle, maltese, chihuahua mix. They didn't have a full breed chihuahua."  
>"They had dogs there?" She asked a little confused. She knew Hogwarts didn't allow dogs.<br>"Well I kinda had him get it for me from the back."  
>"Oh, She's adorable."<br>"Yeah, i thought you'd like her."  
>"Lexi will be her name," She said as she looked into the dogs eyes.<br>"Nice, where do you want to go now?"  
>" I don't know, I need new dress robes."<br>"How about we go eat at Florean Fortescue's, they have good ice cream." Cassy nodded as they headed over to it.

They walked in and Cassy ordered what they wanted. When they got their ice creams they sat down at a table.

"So Hermione, what's left?"  
>"Nothing, we have everything, unless you guys want something else."<br>Harry and Hermione looked at Ron. He looked like he was in a daze.  
>"Ron?" Hermione said as Harry waved his hand in front of Ron's eyes.<br>"What?" He looked at them.  
>"What are you looking at?" asked Hermione.<br>"Nothing," He took a bite of his ice cream.  
>"Ron!" Harry and Hermione said in unison.<br>"Fine! Look over there where Lucius Malfoy is, i was looking at her," He pointed directly at Cassy. The two looked at her.

"Who is that?" Harry asked.

Ron replied, " I don't know.. she looks great tho."

"Wonder what she has to do with Malfoy," Hermione chimed in.

"Cassy," A cheery voice said. She looked up, taking her ice cream away from Lexi.  
>"Yes Draco?"<br>" Hey!" Crabbe and Goyle stood beside Draco.  
>"Hi," She gave Lexi some more ice cream.<br>"Don't feed her ice cream," Lucius said, but noticed he was being ignored.  
>"How's your summer?" asked Draco.<br>"It's good, Hey Lucius?"  
>"Yes?" He said, happy that he wasn't being ignored now.<br>"Can we go?" She gave Lexi the last of her ice cream cone.  
>"Sure."<br>"Sorry to cut you short Draco, got places to go."  
>"That's fine. See you September 1st?"<br>"yep."

Cassy stood up. She walked out of the ice cream parlor, Lucius and Lexi followed. She went into Madame Malkins Robes for all occasions. She got her some new dress robes and school robes. Once she left there she walked down the ally. The farther she walked the darker it got. Eventually she stopped in front of a store.

"Cassy, this is against school rules."  
>"I'm not a student yet, I haven't started so i'm not breaking any rules."<br>"Cassy," Lucius wined, " I don't want you expelled before you even get there."

Cassy walked into Borgin and Burkes. She wandered around looking at the different things. She spotted a book, Lucius hesitated then entered. Cassy was already on the other side of the store with a book in her hands. She was looking at some odd dark arts things that she's never seen before. Lucius took the

"Ron."  
>"What?" he turned around and looked at Hermione with an evil look in his eyes.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"I'm going to find her," He headed towards Knockturn Ally.<br>"Ron, we can't go there," Harry said once he noticed that Ron was headed straight for it.  
>"Since when did you agree with Mrs. Know-it-all?" Ron asked as he stopped and spun around facing Harry and Hermione. The two just stood there and looked at Ron.<br>"Fine Ron, if you want to be that way then we'll leave you alone," Harry yelled at him. The two went and sat outside Gringotts to wait for Mrs. Weasley and Ginny. The Weasley twins were in Gambol and Japes, Hermione and Harry knew they'd be there all day so they weren't expecting them to come back early.

Ron continued on down Diagon Ally. He wasn't feeling sorry for what he said to Harry. He knew Harry would have gone. he wasn't paying attention to where he was going, which caused him to run into Cassy.

Cassy barged out of Borgin and burkes. Lucius had taken the book she wanted and told her she couldn't have it. She pushed out the door and ran into Ron, knocking him to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry,"She turned around and reached for Ron's hand, "Here let me help you up."  
>"Thanks," Ron said once she got him up.<br>"Well if it isn't the weasel. Where's Mudblood and Potty?" Draco asked as he walked up behind Cassy, "Oh weasel, If i were you I'd leave Mrs. Cope here alone."  
>Cassy glared at Draco," I can associate with who ever I want to, Come on," Cassy grabbed Ron's hand.<br>"Cassy!"Draco Yelled.  
>"I'll talk to you some other time."<p>

Cassy and Ron walked back to Diagon Ally. They talked the whole way and got to know eachother some.

"There's my mum." Ron said.  
>"Oh, well I'll see you on the train?" Cassy asked as the two stopped infront of Gringotts.<br>"Yeah. Bye." Ron said. He left with The rest. Cassy met up with Lucius in the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and Review =] I'm writing chapter 5 now, I'll post 4 soon then 5. I hope you're enjoying it so far!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4:The Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 4:**

**The Hogwarts Express**

September First, The Hogwarts Express sat at kings cross station, the engine running. Few students were already at Platform nine and three quarters. The clock ticked, Eleven o'clock slowly rolling around.

"Cassy!" Lucius yelled up the stairs.  
>"I'm up!" She yelled back.<p>

20 minutes later Cassy pushed her trunk down one step, it slid down the other steps. She went to the dining table, while Lucius took her trunk outside.

"Harry, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

They ran downstairs with a few things they forgot to pack. The others were all outside waiting. Sirius was in his dog form, He wouldn't stay. He wanted to go and say bye to Harry there.

A few minutes later they arrived at Kings cross. They went to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Fred and George, then Sirius and Mr. Weasley, followed by Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Lupin. Last Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Cassy arrived at the platform. She said her goodbyes to Lucius then walked to the train. Lexi followed. Draco approached Cassy.

"Hel-" He was cut off by Lexi's barking. Lexi took off.  
>"Ugh... Lexi!" Cassy looked at Draco then went to get Lexi. Lexi stopped at a black lab. Ginny stood beside him, the others were in a deep conversation. Sirius clawed Lexi in the leg. Causing Lexi to claw his nose.<br>"Hey!" Cassy smacked the lab on the nose, she picked up Lexi, "Watch your dog." She said coldly to Ginny.

She turned around and walked over to Draco, "Sorry," She said as she approached him.  
>"it's ok. How are you?" He asked.<br>"Fine, a little nervous."  
>"Why be nervous?"<br>"I'm starting a new school."  
>"Don't be nervous. You'll be fine."<br>"Really?"  
>"Of course. I'll show you around after the welcome feast. But I've got to go for now. I'll see you later?"<br>" Yeah."

She turned around and got on the train. She came to a compartment, there were three people. She knocked then opened the door.

"Hi, can I sit here?" She asked.  
>"Sure, " Hermione said as she scooted over to make room. Cassy put her trunk on the rack, then sat down next to Hermione. All three of them kept their eyes on her as if she was dangerous.<br>"who are you?" Hermione asked, breaking the silence.  
>"Cassidy pot-"she stopped, "Cope."<br>"well Cassidy, I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ro-"  
>"Ron Weasley and Harry Potter, I know all 3 of you."<br>"How?" Harry asked Curiously.  
>"I know someone who knows you all."<br>The compartment door opened. Ginny stood there, freezing in place at the sight of Cassy.

"Oh great," She said as she squeezed in between Ron and the window.  
>"What?" Hermione asked.<br>"You guys have met, I was hoping to never see her again," She pointed at Cassy.  
>"Why?" Ron asked.<br>"Spill," Hermione said facing Ginny.  
>" She smacked Snuffles in the nose."<br>"The damn dog clawed my dog, he could have injured her!" Cassy said trying to defend herself.  
>"It was your dogs fault! She kept barking acting like she's bigger than him."<br>"She's has chihuahua blood in her, she's going to do that."  
>"She still deserved-"<br>"STOP!" I see we got off to a bad start. Cassidy-" Hermione was cut off.  
>"Cassy."<br>"Cassy this is Ginny Weasley, Ginny, this is Cassy," Hermione looked at Cassy.  
>"Cope," She said as she stroked Lexi's head, who was curled up in a ball asleep.<p>

Cassy glared coldly at Ginny. For the third time the compartment opened. There stood Remus Lupin.

"What's all the racket for?" He asked.  
>"Ginny met Cassy and got all mad because Cassy smaked snuffles on the nose because snuffles clawed her dog."Hermione said in one breath.<br>Lupin looked from Ginny to Cassy, "Hi, I'm Remus Lupin."  
>"Cassy Cope," she shook his hand.<br>He noticed a resemblance between Cassy and Harry, but he thought to himself, _It couldn't be_. Ginny left the compartment, Ron and Harry scooted over. Lupin sat down, he couldn't stop thinking about Cassy and how she looked so much like Lily Potter.

Draco wandered down the halls looking in each compartment. He was looking for Cassy. He frightened some students, unaware of Cassy's impact on him. He found himself stopping from doing cruel things, afraid of how she'd react.

"where'd you come from Cassy?" Harry asked.  
>"California."<br>"Cali who?" Asked Ron, who was stuffing his face with sweets from the trolly.  
>"California, it's a state on the north continent, North America."<br>"what brings you here? Especially in your 5th year?" Asked Remus.  
>"My family, my secrets, my life."<br>"Huh?" Ron looked confused.  
>"Nothing, there's a lot of things that have occurred in my past."<p>

The compartment door swung open. There stood Draco and his crones, Goyle and Crabbe.  
>"Hello weas- Weasley, Granger, and Potter," He corrected himself when he noticed Cassy was with them, "Cassy, why sit in here with them? We have a compartment."<br>" I'm good Draco, I don't even have a house yet."  
>"Can I stay here?"<br>" NO!" the trio said at once.  
>"There's not enough room," added Hermione.<br>"Draco, how about you meet me here when we arrive? Then I can walk with you."  
>"Alright." Draco said sighing.<p>

The train ride went on, Cassy taught them some muggle games so they could pass the time. As the train came to at stop the trio got their robes on and they left Cassy, who waited for Draco. For once Draco appeared without his crones. He took her hand then let go. He wasn't sure if he should hold it or not. They got in a carriage, then walked into the entrance hall. Draco went to the Slytherin table, Cassy met Professor McGonagall, in the entrance hall.

* * *

><p><strong>thanks for the few reviews I have so far! Read and review please! More reviews makes me write faster =]<strong>


	5. Chapter 5: Which house is right?

**Chapter 5: Which house is right? **

_**And Stranger than your sympathy**_

_**Take these things so I don't feel **_

_**I'm killing myself from the inside out **_

_**And now my heads been filled with doubt. **_

_**We're taught to lead the life you choose. **_

Draco sat impatiently at the Slytherin table, Pansy Parkinson was all over him as usual. This time, he kept pushing her away and trying to ignore her. He didn't bother eating, he just wanted to see what house Cassy got, hoping it was Slytherin.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat with Ginny, Neville and Dean around them talking, Ron was already eating away while the other two just talked, the others listening in on them. Ginny had already told Neville and Dean about Cassy, still not happy with her and especially not happy knowing her brother had an interest in her.

"Harry? Doesn't it seem strange that someone like Cassy would be here now? She wasn't sorted with the first years, so we know she's higher than that," Hermione spoke.

"I guess?" Harry looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Well Remus is fidgety up there, and he seemed weird when he was around her. Do you think he knows her?"

"Well I didn't really notice, we can ask him though." He eyed the food in front of him.

At that moment, Professor McGonagall walked from the professor's table to Dumbledores podium. She waited for everyone to quiet down then she spoke.

"Hello everyone, Welcome back! I hope you have enjoyed your return, before we finish for the night we have someone special to sort. Please welcome Cassy Cope!" She smiled and everyone cheered.

Cassy walked through the hall from the doors to the front. As she got closer seeing the Sorting Hat on the stool, her stomach started to feel really queasy. Once she reached the front, McGonagall picked up the Sorting Hat and Cassy sat on the small stool. As she sat she tried to adjust herself, thinking the stool was way too small to hold her. Before the hat even touched her head it started to speak.

"Oh. What do we have here? A long history, some deep secrets, parents were Gryffindor's, brother is Gryffindor, but your mind.. Your arm, so young but yet so close to him.. It's an easy choice then," Then the Sorting Hat spoke to everyone," SLYTHERIN!"

At that Draco smiled big, he then pushed Pansy over and waved Cassy over. She spotted him and smiled lightly, walking over to the Slytherin table and seated herself next to him. Remus' eyes followed her the whole time with a look of confusion on his face, he thought for sure she would be sorted in to Gryffindor. Cassy looked at Draco then at Blaise who sat on the other side of her. Pansy had moved down to sit with some of the other fifth year girls, talking away and throwing looks of disgust at Cassy as she spoke.

"Welcome!" The dark-skinned boy said cheerfully.

"I'm glad you're in this one, now I can show you around," Draco smiled.

Cassy smiled, "Thanks," she spoke then started to eat her plate.

While people continued to talk and eat, Cassy paused when she felt a small pain in her arm. She stopped eating and placed her right hand over her left forearm, rubbing it lightly, trying not to make any faces. She looked up as she felt Remus' eyes on her, she hoped he didn't know her, then she shifted her gaze to Professor Snape. She watched him until the pain subsided, then she focused back on Draco and Blaise. A little while later it was time to head up to the dorms.

"Just follow us," Draco said as he stood up. Cassy nodded then he started to speak again, " Now, you'll have to be in the rooms with Pansy and the other fifth year girls."

"I think I can handle myself around some girls," She followed them noticing the drop in the temperatures as they started walking through the dark hallways to the dungeons.

Harry walked the halls quickly, moving around people as he walked. Hermione and Ron followed closely behind him, finding themselves standing in front of their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. The three stepped inside and looked around, noticing Professor Lupin in the office in the back. Remus looked up from the desk and noticed them.

"Ahh.. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Come," He waved from the office to them, "What brings you here?"

"Well.. Er.." Harry paused.

Hermione nudged him then spoke up," Why were you so fixed on Cassy?"

Lupin sighed, " Well.. She seems familiar. I thought she would be sorted into Gryffindor with you, but I was wrong. I don't feel wrong tho, I think I knew her parents."

"Her parents?" Ron and Harry spoke at the same time.

Lupin froze for a minute, " Well.. Yea.. She looks a lot like you Harry, and a whole lot like your mother. "

"My... My mother?"

"Yes Har-" Lupin was cut off

"How is that even possible?" Ron spoke up trying to put the pieces together.

"I'm not sure yet, thats what I'm trying to figure out. I mean, I could be wrong you know. If she is in any relation to you, there's a reason she isn't in your house."

"Wait!" Hermione threw her hands up, " It makes sense Harry. On the train, when she introduced herself to us. She wanted to say something else, remember? She had to pause and say a different last name?"

Lupin shook his head, "Look you three need to get into your common room, it's late. I'll take you there, and we can talk about this later."

Cassy woke up decently early the next day. She peeked outside the curtains around her bed, everyone else seemed asleep still. She got out of the bed and walked into the bathroom she shared with the rest of the fifth year girls, getting ready for the day.

After getting ready, she set her stuff in her trunk and grabbed her messenger bag, walking out of the dorm, to the common room. She didn't see anyone in the room, so she walked out of the hole to the Great Hall. She saw a few people at the tables as she entered, she walked over to the Slytherin table and sat down.

After a while of her sitting alone eating, she spotted Harry, Hermione, and Ron either the hall. She watched them closely, as they walked to the Gryffindor table. Ron sat on one side, facing her, and the other two sat across from him. Ron looked at her, catching her looking at him. She smiled and looked away quickly, noticing she had company.

"Morning," Draco said as he sat on one side of her. Blaise sat on the other side of her.

Cassy smiled, looking between the two boys, " Morning."

"Sleep good?" Draco asked.

"Actually, I did." She smiled.

They continued talking and eating, until it was time to go to their first class. They left the hall together, walking to the Defense Against the Dark Arts room, seeing they had it with the Gryffindors. They entered the room, Harry saw Cassy as they entered and waved her over. She looked at Draco, and he nodded at her, she walked over to the table, sitting down. Draco and Blaise walked to the table behind Hermione and Ron, to stay somewhat close to Cassy.

Cassy pulled out a book and set it on the table, looking in her charmed bag for her Defense book. Harry was talking to Ron, he glanced over and saw the title of the book. As she found her book she set it down, and reached for the other book on her desk. Harry placed a hand on hers, trying to grab the book.

"What is this?"

"A book?" She replied with a slight attitude.

"Yes.. Its not just any book, its a Dark Arts book. You shouldn't have this."

"And?" She said with an annoyed tone.

Harry took the book from her, Ron and Hermione leaned over their table to look over his shoulder. He opened the book, as he did many pictures fell out on him and the table. Some were magic ones, where he was moving, others were muggle ones. He set the book down and started picking them up, noticing that all the pictures were of him, some of his parents and their friends.

"What is this?" He asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"It's nothing, give them back." She stated flatly.

"No, I want to know why you have these pictures?"

At that moment, Lupin entered the room and started to speak to the class. Cassy reached into Harry, grabbing all of her pictures and throwing them into the book, trying to get the book put up before Professor Lupin saw it. She didn't get it there in time.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Sorry, it took a while, School got busy. Plan to update again soon, I hope you enjoyed it! **


End file.
